


Poor cursed Aphrodite boy

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, poor cursed aphrodite boy, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Years have gone by since that first cursed Valentine's day and Connor feels like he's finally safe to make plans for them, or is he?





	Poor cursed Aphrodite boy

**Author's Note:**

> Well will you look at that, a conchell fic on valentine's day!

Connor woke up to the sound of coughing from the living room. It took him a while to register that his husband wasn’t in bed with him anymore but when he did he realized that was probably Mitchell coughing.

Today.

Of all days.

_Of course_ he was.

Connor sighed dramatically before getting out of bed, getting dressed and venturing out into their living room. Mitchell was sitting under a blanket on the couch, watching TV. He looked like shit, with a pink nose and bags under his eyes. When he noticed Connor entering the room he looked at him with narrowed eyes. His voice was hoarse.

‘You planned something for today, didn’t you?’

Connor’s first thought was to lie himself out of this fucking mess but then he remembered that Mitchell was an empath and lying to them was hard. Ever harder when you were married to one. He sat down on the couch next to him.

‘Sorry. Yeah, I did.’

‘I knew it. I knew you did.’

‘I thought I could trick you this year too. If you could just be a little more oblivious then this wouldn’t have happened.’

‘I wish I could be as dense as usual, but on Valentine’s Day…’ He sneezed. ‘So, out of curiosity…’

‘We were going to a couple’s dinner at Nico and Will’s house together with them and Hazel and Frank. Nothing fancy, just… Nico’s making pasta.’

Mitchell burrowed his head down into the blanket and laid down his head on Connor’s lap.

‘I’m missing Nico’s cooking for this? Why don’t you just kill me now?’

‘Oh, please, you’re such a drama queen. In this state you wouldn’t be able to taste it anyway.’ Connor combed his fingers through Mitchell’s hair.

‘You wanna just have a day on the couch instead?’

‘I don’t have much of a choice now do I?’

‘No. I’m just asking to be nice.’

‘Since when do you care about being nice?’

Connor laughed.

‘Fair point. Have you been up long? Want me to make you some breakfast?’

‘Not really, I feel kinda nauseous.’

‘In that case I’ll heat you up some soup because you need something.’

‘Fine. Does that mean I have to move?’

‘It means I have to move, so yeah.’

 

\---------------------------

 

After breakfast Mitchell fell asleep on the couch so Connor went into the bedroom to call Will. He was just about to toss a drachma in the tiny fountain next to their bed when he thought better of it. It was Valentine’s day and he was not interested in accidentally seeing the two of them in action, if that’s what they were doing. He opted for the cell phone instead. Nico picked up after a couple of signals.

‘Will’s phone.’

‘Hey, it’s Connor. Is he there?’

‘He’s in the shower. Why?’

Okay. Thank the gods he had not made an Iris call.

‘I’m sorry to spring this on you at the last second but Mitchell’s sick again so we can’t make it tonight.’

‘Couldn’t fool him too many years in a row?’

‘No, I could not.’

‘Aww. That sucks. Wait.’

Connor heard Will say something in the background.

‘Will says he’s coming over tomorrow to take a look at him. What’s wrong?’

‘It’s just a cold, he doesn’t have to do that.’

Nico told Will that and was quiet for a while before he said:

‘He’s coming over anyway. Honestly, at this point I’ve stopped trying to keep him away from sick people. He’s like a mom that way.’

‘Because that’s just what we need besides Grace, more mom-friends.’

Nico snickered.

‘Even the mom-friend needs a mom-friend.’

Connor laughed.

‘You should hear some of the obscenities he’s saying behind my back right now.’ Connor could hear the smirk in Nico’s voice. ‘He says he’s coming by before lunch tomorrow.’

‘Alright. Have fun tonight. For us as well.’

‘Definitely. Hazel will be disappointed, though.’

‘So are we. Tell her we said hi, though.

Connor ended the call and curled up on the bed to sleep for a little while. As much as he loved his husband, Mitchell was exhausting when he was sick.

 

\--------------------------

 

They ended up getting take-out, or, Connor ordered take-out and Mitchell didn’t want anything because he was still feeling nauseous, and just cuddling on the couch that night. Connor had spent the afternoon downloading some of Mitchell’s favorite movies so they watched an entire bunch of them while Mitchell rested his head in Connor’s lap.

Initially, when Connor had tried to put his arm around him, Mitchell had complained about being sick and gross but Connor had been relentless and eventually Mitchell had given in and curled up next to him. He was currently wiping his nose on a tissue and crying to _The_ _Notebook_. Connor was stroking his hair. When the movie ended Connor kissed him on the forehead.

‘I’m so, so sorry I got you sick sweetness.’

‘It’s fine. You don’t even know if you did.’

‘I kinda feel like I did.’

‘You said that the last time, too.’

‘Do you really think you’re cursed?’

‘Maybe. I don’t know. Do you know _any_ other child of Aphrodite who can’t celebrate Valentine’s Day?’

‘No. That’s my point. You poor thing. I only made these plans because I wanted you to be able to do something and…’

‘But you managed to fool me for a few years and that’s always something.’

‘That _is_ something.’

Mitchell turned his head away and sneezed. Connor handed him a new tissue and smiled.

‘Maybe next year we don’t make plans. Then, when the day comes and you’re not sick we can do something anyway.’

‘Now _that_ sounds like a plan.’

Sometime during their fifth or so film Mitchell fell asleep with his head in Connor’s lap. As soon as he noticed that, Connor carried his seemingly unconscious boyfriend to the bed and fell asleep beside him.

 

\--------------------------

 

The doorbell rang and Connor went to open it. Will shot him one of his dazzling sunshine-y smiles.

‘You seem alert today. I would have thought you would be hungover, seeing since Hazel was there.’

Will had made it his life’s mission to try and drink Hazel under the table. Unfortunately for him, the woman had a tolerance worthy of a sailor, or a pirate. To this day Will had always ended up short and it was not for lack of trying.

‘Actually she didn’t drink last night. Guess what?’

‘What?’

‘She and Frank are having a baby! They made it official yesterday.’

‘Aww. I wish we could have been there. Mitchell is going to hate me now. He’s still convinced my planning this night with you gave him a cold. This curse thing is getting old.’

‘Is he really cursed?’

‘Who knows?’

Connor showed him into their tiny living room/kitchen and he sat down by the breakfast counter.

‘I put Mitchell in a bath a little while ago. You want something while you wait or should I get him up again?’

‘Nah, let him soak for a little while. If he’s tired he’ll be less bitchy when I examine him. A coffee would be nice though.’

‘Coming right up.’

Connor made them both coffees while Will asked:

‘Is he behaving?’

‘Mitchell? Kind of. You know he’s a little bitch when he’s sick. At least it’s Sunday so he hasn’t tried going to school yet. We’ll see tomorrow. Maybe I’ll take a page out of Piper’s book and handcuff him to the bed when I leave for classes tomorrow.’

Will snorted. He made a face when they heard Mitchell cough from the bathroom.

‘That doesn’t sound healthy. Is he using his inhaler?’

‘Yeah, but he’s been coughing all night. Around two am I went out to a night open pharmacy to get him some couch syrup and we could finally sleep, but only after he spent thirty minutes trying to convince me I didn’t need to go because he was feeling fine. I’m telling you, the man is either an idiot or he’s convinced I am.’

‘Well… nah, I’m not gonna answer that one.’

‘You better not, Solace. You know what, I’m gonna go get him now. He’s been in there for almost half an hour.’

‘Put some boxers and sweats on him. No shirt. I’m only gonna take it off anyways.’

‘Oh, if only Nico could hear you now,’ Connor smirked before he went into the bathroom.

‘Hey sweetness, time to get up before the water gets cold.’

‘Alright. Can you… before I get up, maybe help me with something?’

‘Totally? What do you need?’

‘I was thinking maybe you could wash my hair? While I’m in here?’

Connor nodded. He took the showerhead and wetted Mitchell’s hair before shampooing it. He tried to be gentle because he knew the fever made his husband’s skin ache. When they were done he helped Mitchell outside ant sat him down on the couch. Will already had his stethoscope out. He listened to the lungs and heart before he started feeling around on Mitchell’s exposed upper body. Mitchell shivered. Finally Will leaned back and said:

‘You’ll be fine in a few days.’

‘Duh.’

‘Well, I didn’t know that before I got here, did I? I just want to look out for you. No going to school while you still feel dizzy, that will only make you relapse.’

‘But I have…’

‘No. Get Kevin to copy his notes for you. Whatever you have is not important enough to ignore your health over. I’m not letting you turn this into pneumonia. Do I have to remind you that you’re asthmatic?’

Will had slipped into doctor mode now and to his credit, Mitchell didn’t argue anymore. Connor thanked the Gods for Will Solace and his doctor mode. As much as he and Nico liked to tease Will over it, in times like these it was kind of handy. He handed his husband a t-shirt which Mitchell put on before he curled up on the couch. Connor kneeled in front of him on the carpet.

‘Don’t you want to go to bed and sleep properly for a while?’

‘Can I?’

‘Course you can. I’ve got school work to do anyways. You need to rest, sweetness.’

‘I guess the bed would be nice.’

‘And when you wake up I’ll make you some soup, and we can watch a movie. Sounds like a plan?’

‘Yeah, it does.’

‘Come on, then.’

Connor helped Mitchell get to bed and fed him a couple of Tylenols before he fell asleep and Connor tucked him in. Will was still invested in his coffee when Connor came back out.

‘So… did she have an ultrasound picture?’

‘This is Hazel we’re talking about. Of course she did. Hang on, I’ve got it in my phone.’

Will took out his smartphone and showed Connor the blurry picture. They swooned over it for a while.

‘This stuff makes you think, huh?’ Will said.

‘Yeah. I mean… we’re already married and I know for a fact Mitchell wants to have as many kids as possible. Maybe we should get started soon.’

‘What about you?’

‘As many kids as possible,’ Connor smiled. ‘I think we should probably finish college first, though.’

‘Yeah.’

‘So when are you popping the question?’

Will sighed.

‘Honestly, I _had_ planned it to be last night but then when Mitchell got sick the whole thing felt cursed and then Frank and Hazel came along with these news… It didn’t feel right.’

‘I hear you.’

‘Says the guy who actively tried for _weeks_ before his boyfriend actually got the hint.’

‘Well, that was _not_ my fault. Mitchell is dense. It’s common knowledge by now.’

‘Yeah it is.’ Will smirked and downed the rest of his coffee. ‘I don’t know, Con… I’m just scared, I guess.’

‘Why? There’s no chance in the Underworld he’ll say no.’

‘I know that, it’s just jitters. You know, right? There was like no chance Mitchell would say no either but you were still a nervous wreck for weeks.’

‘Yeah. It comes with the territory, I suppose. It doesn’t have to be a big deal, you know. Just… make him some dinner and ask him. Nico’s a simple guy. All he’s ever wanted out of life is happiness. Nothing extra.’

‘Wow. That was deep, Stoll.’

‘I have my moments. Hey, I managed to bag myself a child of Aphrodite. I can’t be a total idiot.’

‘I suppose,’ Will smiled. ‘Well, it’s official then. I’m going for it tonight. Wish me luck.’

‘I will, Will.’

‘Oh ha ha.’

 

\---------------------------

 

Connor got interrupted in his schoolwork by the patter of Mitchell’s feet on the carpet. He turned around and saw his boyfriend leaning on the door post.

‘Slept well?’ he asked.

‘Like a princess. I’m actually kind of hungry.’

Connor smiled.

‘That’s a good sign. Want some soup?’

‘Yeah. Can I have a bread roll with that?’

‘A bread roll? Wow! Don’t over-exert yourself,’ Connor smirked. Mitchell rolled his eyes, then he winced.

‘Hurts your head?’

‘Yeah…’

Mitchell padded over to the couch and curled up. Connor kissed him on the forehead and got up to make his husband some dinner. When he came back with soup and bread for both of them and they had eaten he whipped out his phone to show Mitchell the photo he had forced Will to send him.

‘You’re going to hate me now… but last night, Hazel announced this. We could have been there,’ he said and handed Mitchell the phone. Mitchell stared at it for a little while before he started crying. He hid his face in his hands. Connor hugged him.

‘Hey, sweetness, what’s the matter?’

‘I… I… don’t…’

‘Alright, take your time.’

Connor held him until Mitchell had cried himself dry, then he wiped the tears from his husband’s cheeks.

‘I can’t believe I missed that,’ Mitchell whispered.

‘I know. I’m sorry.’

‘I’m not mad at you, I just… I think I’m kind of jealous. She has everything I’ve ever wanted. A family on the way.’

‘We’ll get there,’ Connor promised. ‘It just takes us gay guys some more work than it does others.’

Mitchell smiled faintly. Connor liked what he saw.

‘Sometimes I kind of wish I could get pregnant just because it would be _so_ much easier, you know?’ Mitchell confessed. Connor eyed him for a few moments, then he grinned.

‘Be careful what you wish for, Stoll,’ Connor said. ‘Remember who your mother is. That’s the kind of thing she would absolutely love to make happen.’

Mitchell went pale for a second, then he laughed, and Connor knew he would be okay this time, too.

‘Maybe you’re right,’ he said. ‘And no, I would most definitely _not_ like to get pregnant. I just… I want a family _so_ badly, Con. You know I do.’

‘I know you do, sweetness, and I do too. And we will. Trust me, we’ll have all the kids you want to. We’ll adopt every orphaned little demigod we can get our hands on if that’s what makes you happy, I promise.’

Mitchell started crying again. Connor thought that this was way too much feels for him to handle while he was sick like this, but they needed to have this conversation right now, too. It was important for both of them.

‘I like the thought of adopting orphaned demigods,’ Mitchell whispered into the crook of Connor’s neck. ‘Give some poor kids a better chance at life than I had.’

‘Yeah? Thought you might.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love _you_ , you know I do.’

‘I know. Thank you. You’re a better husband than I deserve.’

‘No, I’m not. You’re amazing, Mitch. How are you feeling?’

Mitchell looked like he thought about it.

‘Tired. Sleepy. Still kind of cold-y.’

‘We should sleep. I’ve got school tomorrow and you’ve got the apartment to yourself so you can rest and get better.’

Connor had always loved the fact that he was the bigger one of the pair, because it meant he could quite easily scoop his husband up and carry him to the bedroom. Mitchell blushed all the way there and when Connor put him down on the bed he curled up under his cover so the only thing sticking out was his green hair. Connor curled around him and sniffed his hair. He was glad he’d helped Mitchell wash it earlier because he loved the combined smell of Mitchell’s coconut shampoo and natural smell.

Mitchell instantly fell asleep, but Connor lay awake for a while watching him and listening to his slight snores. He always snored slightly when he had colds. Connor though it was endearing. He finally placed a feather-light kiss on Mitchell’s cheek and fell asleep himself, thinking about tiny, orphaned demigods.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please let me know ;) 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
